Some vehicles include impact protection structures to absorb energy from an impact event to protect vehicle passengers. In a small overlap impact event, a large amount of the impact is directed outboard of the main energy absorbing structures, and front portions of the vehicle may deform. Such an impact can prevent engagement of the primary load carrying and energy absorbing members, which can potentially result in different energy absorption. Accordingly, while such impact protection structures work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide continuous improvement in the relevant art.